


Just for the night

by shadow_web



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Role Reversal, Spanking, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_web/pseuds/shadow_web
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the greatest Daddy dom's need to be taken care of, but in the end the need to protect there submissive wins out. John enjoys an evening inside of Sherlock while Sherlock enjoys being filled. The ending is really fluffy though so it's got a range for those interested. Warning this is pretty detaled so if you don't like don't read. Please leave feed back. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for the night

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in a Johnlock mood and a I want to write porn mood. So here is the baby of those moods. I don't own the characters.(Though everyone knows that ;3) Love the BBC for giving there lovely interpetation of Sherlock. Warning I am American so they probably sound more American. I hope you all enjoy please let me know how you felt about in the coments and (preferabley) the kudo section. :3 Thanks for reading!

Sherlock never thought his first kiss would be sparks and fireworks. Something magical and amazing like a romance novel. No that would be utter rubbish. To be honest it wasn’t any of those things it was terribly tense and awkward like to vacuums meeting together. To be fair it was also her first kiss. It was long time before he did it again seeing as he had far more important things to work on. Experiments and what have you. For you see he was so terribly bored. Nothing seems to fill the boredom. Except really good experiments or cases. Most definitely not such primal needs as sex. No those are simply a waste of time. Absolutely unnecessary. Or at least that’s what he thought until he met John. We he kissed me for the first time there was no way to describe it than magical. He kissed with a force and passion that he had never felt a woman kiss with. John kissed like a man firm and forceful unafraid to be rough with his new boy toy. When his tongue demanded entrance into my mouth my lips could do not but obey. It was as if my bodies very existence was there for his pleasure. Just begging to be used. Sherlock moaned like a teenager blushing deep when he heard the noise. 

Chuckling John gently brushed his fingers over Sherlock’s cheek “Don’t worry sweety there is nothing to be ashamed of. You’re being such a good boy for Daddy. Blushing so pretty and getting so hard for me.” To further his point John grabbed Sherlocks dick through his pants giving it a firm squeeze. The kind that rip through the body sending electric shocks through the body seeming to touch every bit of him. This too ripped a guttural moan out of Sherlock.  
“Please Daddy please fuck me.”

“Patience baby. Daddy wants this to last. Be a good boy and accept what Daddy gives you.” John gently reprimanded. Sherlock could be a handful sometimes as a submissive. They didn’t usually play the Daddy kink up this much but to be honest it seemed like that was just what they both needed right now.

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy. Now do you remember what your safeword is?”

“Umbrella”

“Very good. Now I don’t want any talking unless it’s that word or answering a direct question. You may make all the noise you need but not words. Understand?”

“Yes Daddy.” Sherlock replied quickly. He was ready for the fun to start.

“Right now why don’t you strip for Daddy and then present you cute little hole for me on the bed. It’s been far too long since I have been able to taste you.”

Excited at the thought of a rim job Sherlock quickly undressed, beginning with the buttons on his shirt. After the first couple buttons he paused and decided to give John a show. So he slowly unbuttoned, each button shimmying out of his top. Next of course came the trousers.He made a show out unzipping them enjoying the way John stared at his crotch. Growling John quickly strode over and pulled down his boys pants and trousers in one go. 

“As much as I love it when you are little tease tonight is not the night for that.” John growled as he slapped Sherlocks ass. “Now go present.” 

Sherlock shivered at the pleasure sting the slap provided, but quickly obeyed getting on his hands and knees on the bed. Once on the bed he quickly lowered himself onto his forearms so that his butt would be higher than his head much like a cat in heat. Then spreading his legs as far apart as they could go he was finally in position for Johns meticulous examination. John slowly examined his pets hole, appreciating it to the fullest capacity. After what seemed liked hours to Sherlock John finally traced a single finger up the crack of Sherlocks hole. He revelled in the way that it seemed to flutter with the urge for the invading digit. As much as he enjoyed dirty talk and teasing it really had been far too long since he had last had a chance to enjoy Sherlock’s ass. The urge to taste the sweet hole was almost overwhelming but this was the only chance he would have for a while to really play with Sherlock. Shifting his attention to Sherlock’s glorious ass he began to grope it, getting a feel for it again. Then John decided that he wanted his boy’s ass to be warm for him, so he quickly laid down a volley of well placed smacks enjoying the way Sherlocks ass jiggled, and preening of the beautiful little moans that he emitted. 

“So beautiful. Nice and flush for Daddy. You’re taking your spanking so well for me. Such a good boy.” John coed as he walloped his pet’s ass some more making sure it was nice and red. Then he went back to groping, enjoying the way Sherlock's body changed from cream to pink and then finally to red. After a little while John decided it was time for a taste. He had waited quite long enough and his boy was incredibly hard and leaking on the bed. Reaching down he gently scooped up the precum and then smeared it down his crack making a nice little sauce for his meal. Sherlock let out a low moan at the feeling of his own cum. Finally after an eternity of waiting John placed his first lick on his boy’s crack slowly lapping up all of the cum. “So sweet baby.” he purred enjoying the way Sherlock tried to hold himself still. Now the fun could really begin John thought as he slowly swirled his tongue around the rim of the hole. Then he began to gently press in making shallow strokes slowly fucking his sub. After a few minutes of this he pulled back watching as Sherlock whimpered at the loss of contact. 

“Now baby spread your cheeks nice and wide for Daddy.” John ordered.

Blushing Sherlock immediately obeyed reaching back and spreading his cheeks. Gripping each in a hand and slowly pulling them apart so he could expose his hole for his Daddy to get a good view. “Good boy. Your little pussy is nice and wet for Daddy.” John purred before leaning down and really driving his tongue into Sherlock's hole. Tongue fucking him into sweet oblivion for quite sometime, watching the tension build until he reached the peak then backing up only to repeat. After a while simply rimming Sherlock wasn't enough John needed to plunge deep into his hole. Pulling back and grabbing the lube he gave Sherlock a brief reprieve chuckling at the way his boy flushed and panted. Squirting a generous amount down Sherlock’s crack John quickly smeared it into the hole making sure that there was plenty of it there. He then proceeded to pour some on his fingers, warming it up a bit before slowly pushing his index finger in the his boys tight hole. The first finger slid in with relative ease so he only waited a little bit before adding a second. 

It was quite a lovely sight the way Sherlocks hole seemed to consume everything that went inside, perfectly blanketing Johns fingers. With that thought he then began scissoring his fingers watching they way the hole stretched and grew with each twist and change. Sherlocks moans seemed to get more frantic which meant he didn’t have much longer. In order to ensure that Sherlock could last he switched to a more efficient manner of stretching him. Once he was able to fit three fingers in he divested himself of his clothing and lubed his rigid cock up. Next time he was stripping before they started he thought. “Alright baby you can speak now.” John said as he nudged Sherlocks hole with his penis.

“Please Daddy. Please fuck me.” Sherlock moaned as he felt John’s penis just outside his hole.  
Johns eyes went black with lust at the sound of his boy begging. It was a sheer miracle that he didn’t plunge straight in, but he knew that it might cause his baby undue discomfort and that just wasn’t something he would have. Slowly easing his cock in enjoying the way Sherlock’s hole stretched to accommodate him. At last he was balls deep in his gorgeous cock-glove he took a moment to just enjoy how Sherlock encased him in heat. The way he perfectly fit his penis as though he were made for it. 

“Please move Daddy.” Sherlocked managed to croak through his moaning.

The sound of Sherlock begging brought John’s attention back to where it should be. Fucking his boys ass. Slowly pulling back only to drive forward John quickly drove forward at a bruising pace, making sure to stimulate Sherlocks prostate on each stroke. That was another way that Sherlock fit him perfectly. It was never hard to rub against his boy’s sweet spot. Sherlock, ever obedient, was still holding open his cheeks for John which created a marvelous view for him. He was able to watch Sherlocks hole consume his cock. The way it didn’t seem to get enough of him. Able to see how it clenched as his baby neared completion. 

“Please Daddy. Please let me cum.” Sherlock begged desperate to orgasm at this point.

“Just hold off a little longer, baby.” John growled not being quite ready for this to end. After a little while longer he felt his own balls begin to tighten. He quickly speed up his pace in order to really fuck him into the mattress. “Alright baby you can cum.” John said. Like lighting, Sherlock's body responded to John’s command spilling his seed all over the bed, his tight hole clenching down onto Johns penis. Sherlocks own orgasm was what sent him over the edge causing him to release inside of the tight hole. Collapsing onto Sherlock, John silently wondered how he did this all the time. It was quite rare that John topped in their relationship. Even though he loved doing it Sherlock just didn’t need it quite as often and was usually more than happy to take care of his doctor. It was quite magnificent that he was ever able to dominate Sherlock. Even though it was only because Sherlock allowed it, the fact that he was the only person that had ever entered that hole was magnificent. 

Moving. He was moving... How was he moving? John just couldn’t figure out how he was moving. Until he felt strong arms wrap around him. The same arms pulled him to a broad chest which he immediately snuggled too. Sighing, he had really missed this chest. It was quite nice warm and inviting he was beginning to drift at the feeling of large hands coming through his. Until a deep rumble brought him back to reality.

“Wait a minute shouldn’t I be the one comforting you?” John grumbled while trying to squirm out of Sherlock’s suddenly iron grasp. He had a job to do and he felt as if he wasn’t doing it correctly and that just wouldn’t do. Gently chuckling, Sherlock pulled John closer to his chest and placed a gentle kiss to the forehead. 

“John from time to time you will play Daddy but at the end of the day you will always be my baby boy and the best way you can comfort me is by allowing to make sure that my beautiful lover is safe in my arms.” John blushed at the words but nevertheless snuggled into Sherlock's chest resting his palm on one side and his head on the other. “Good boy. Now I think it’s time that our little doctor went to sleep. Don’t you John?” 

“Don’t you want to... you know... get cleaned up?” John whispered silently hoping that Sherlock wouldn’t want to move.

“John we both know that you both don’t want to move and, even though you’re are very poorly trying to hide it, you really want your semen marking me as yours.” Sherlock gently scolded John. “And if we weren’t both just post coital I would spank your naughty bum for trying to hide things from Daddy. You know better, and I will not tolerate it any more. As well I will not tolerate you mentally berating yourself for your urges. Now, no more worrying. You were perfect and I want you marking me. So be a good boy and go to sleep.” Sherlock scolded.

“Yes Daddy,” John said shutting his eyes and enjoying as Sherlock resumed petting him until he drifted off to sleep. 

“My perfect good boy.” Sherlock whispered as John fell asleep before slowly pulling a blanket up around them. Rolling on to his side and pulling John tight he followed John into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! :3


End file.
